dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
No One Likes A Bully
"No One Likes A Bully" is the fourth episode of season two. It first aired on January 31, 2012. Synopsis Abby replaces Brooke with Payton and choreographs a bully-themed dance. Nia gets the lead, but after Holly complains, the bully role is given to Payton. Abby puts Jill, Kendall, Leslie, and Payton on probation as they battle for the one spot on the ALDC competition team. Jill doesn't think Payton should be on the team because she is too tall and stands out from the other girls, but thinks her daughter is just right. Kelly is shocked when Kendall replaces Paige in the Maddie-Chloe trio. Payton ruins her chances of staying on the dance team by making a rude comment to the group, stating that she is better than all the other dancers because she is the oldest. Their group dance loses, and Payton is gone by the next episode. Competition Attended Hollywood Vibe in St. Louis, Missouri Weekly dances *Group Dance: "What Comes Around" (genre: modern) - lost in overall intermediate group *Maddie, Chloe and Kendall Trio: "Nothing More Annoying Than A Man" - Platinum award (genre: musical theater) *Chloe Solo: "Proof" - 1st place in the Intermediate-Lyrical http://www.hollywoodvibe.com/st.louis-results-2011; Platinum award *Maddie Solo: "The Girl I Wanna Be" Platinum award- 1st Overall Junior Solo (genre: lyrical) Summary Girls gather for pyramid, but with Brooke's absence continuing from last week. Abby congratulates them on winning last week. Abby won't even discuss who is on the very bottom of the pyramid, and the picture remains covered. Paige's picture is revealed next to it, for failing to apply corrections. Nia is placed on the bottom since she needs to fix technical issues. Kendall is at the bottom and still on probation; Jill displays her agony. Mackenzie is all big smiles at being in the middle, and showing lots of missing baby teeth. Maddie is next, doing a great job in both group and solo last week. Chloe is on top for being overall high scorer last week, and Abby mentions that her performance made Christi cry and bawl. Deja vu from last week, with identical clip of Christi saying it's celebration day with ice cream for everyone. Abby announces a trio with Chloe, Maddie, and pause... Kendall. Paige tells the audience that she's been in the trio with Chloe and Maddie since she was four, and thinks Abby is punishing her because she is mad at her mother and sister. Kelly is upset that Abby's motives seem to be hurting her and Paige, and not something positive towards Kendall. Weekly group dance will be about bullying, and Maddie explains how she's been bullied on her bus. Holly thinks it's ironic that Abby is doing a piece on bullying, given Abby's teaching methods. Nia is picked to be the bad-guy in the dance, but she's at least happy she'll be starring. Now Abby reveals her trick, and a picture at the very bottom is revealed - not of Brooke, but of Payton. Payton enters the room, the girls jump up-and-down and shout with glee, and run to smother Payton with hugs. Payton introduces herself to the camera as a fourteen year old who has danced at Abby's for about four years. Jill expects Payton to try to take Kendall's spot, and hates this whole idea. Payton begins on probation. Abby mysteriously claims there is only one spot left without Brooke, and Kendall and Payton are fighting for it. The moms move to their theater seats. Christi, Melissa and Kelly discuss how Chloe, Maddie and Paige have been running undefeated trios since they were four years old. Undefeated. Christi is upset, and thinks the trio should be special and untouchable, while Jill thinks putting Kendall in the trio is a good idea. Nia, as bully, keeps pushing around Maddie, like she's trying to knock Maddie down. Holly doesn't like watching this, and goes downstairs to complain to Abby. Abby takes away Nia's bully part, and gives that part to Payton. Abby tells Nia that her mom just lost her a starring role; and then happily explains these events into the camera. Abby tells Chloe she is the cockiest girl she's ever taught. Upstairs, Christi notes Abby is bullying Chloe. Chloe starts to cry, and tears turn into a visible wet spot on her pink outfit. According to Abby, Chloe doesn't have a brain in her head. Abby accuses Chloe of ignoring her, and just inventing her own choreography. Chloe explains to the camera that she just didn't understand. Christi is afraid to go downstairs, and expects Chloe to walk out. Kelly says there is just no way Chloe will walk out on Abby; although it is unclear if this is from fear or courage. Abby tells Chloe she is on top of the pyramid, but she's ready to pick up the phone and replace Chloe with another girl on the team, and at a moment's notice. The girls (minus Payton) are invited to the Hyland house, and hug Brooke when she opens the door. Mackenzie says she misses Brooke. Brooke says she misses the girls, and feels like they are part of her family who she hasn't seen in years. But Brooke says she won't miss them this weekend, because she's going to a football game. Asked if she wants to return to dance, Brooke is unsure. Leslie, mother of Payton, enters the moms' booth. Jill keeps saying that Payton is way too tall, way too big, and sticks out like a sore thumb. Leslie thinks Payton is a better dancer than Kendall, and Payton should be the one on the team. Jill thinks Payton is only here because Leslie has some kind of unexplained control over Abby. The Chloe-Maddie-Kendall trio begins practicing. Abby tortures Paige by forcing her to watch the new trio, while simultaneously forcing her to do some kind of work on a laptop computer. Leslie pities Paige, and Kelly is upset that Abby is being mean to one of her kids again. The moms watch Abby demonstrating some dance moves with her own body, and start to giggle about her abilities. Leslie invites the moms for coffee, and Christi suspects underhanded motives. Leslie asks Kelly why she still comes to the studio, when Brooke and Kelly don't like it there; Kelly answers that Paige likes being with her friends. Leslie begins an inquisition of the other moms, loudly demanding answers to her questions. Holly enters, and says Nia was upset about losing her role as bully; Holly was concerned with stereotypes. Leslie shouts that she would let Payton perform any role she was given. Leslie explains to Christi that it doesn't bother her when Abby makes Payton cry; and if it bothers Christi to see Chloe cry, then Christi is a bad parent for not taking Chloe to another studio. Leslie loudly shouts at Christi that she should shut-up and stop complaining, or else find another studio. Costume time. Girls are in Catholic school style uniforms, like they were bought from some Britney Spears' "Baby One More Time" collection. Christi thinks it's prostitots the sequel. Holly and Leslie wonder what's up with the fishnet stockings with big torn holes. Abby tells Leslie to stop worrying, Payton is the Catholic school bully and is supposed to be a bad girl. Leslie seems to have forgotten her coffee sermons to the other moms, and comlains to Abby that Payton is fourteen, and her role is bullying, not being trashy in a strip joint. Jill agrees with Abby, go with whatever makes the number best. Abby compromises, and replaces fishnets with knee-socks; but the bare midriffs are staying. Abby miscommunicates that Maddie should have two ponytails, way-up-high, that somehow won't interfere with the "Kick Me" sign on her back. The team arrives in St. Louis. Abby explains to everyone that here, the organizers (and even the minor officials) all work in show-business; so it's important to perform well. Leslie and Jill competitively encourage their daughters. Jill dangles twenty dollars in green paper bills in front of Kendall, and says they will be hers if she performs well. Maddie thinks this bribe is really weird, since other moms don't do this, except maybe with like ice cream. Time for the trio. Maddie and Kendall start sitting close to each other; while Chloe's incorrect spacing is "a mile" to the side, and separated from the other girls by a microphone. Kelly blames this on Paige's absence. A conversation between grown women is played through speakers, and the girls gesture as though it's their own conversation while sitting close together on a park bench (but with Chloe in the next township.) Abby rolls her eyes in disgust at the performance. The girls perform and finish their dance, with final positions of Kendall and Maddie close to each other, but Chloe again "a mile" away. Back to the dressing room. Abby grimaces, and asks the trio how they think they did; Maddie thinks "good." Abby tells Kendall she was going to give her a team uniform sweatsuit, but changed her mind. Jill is angry. Abby talks to Chloe about her spacing. Christi blames it on the microphone position. Abby says they should have looked at the stage, and known where to sit beforehand. Maddie performs her solo "The Girl I Wanna Be". When it's done, Melissa signals her love to Maddie, and Abby is pleased. Abby talks to Chloe before her solo, and warns that it's tough at the top. Chloe claims to the camera that she is nervous, afraid that "everyone's replaceable" could mean her. Chloe performs her solo "Proof". Christi is pleased. Abby thinks there were a few mistakes, but it was a really nice job. In the dressing room, Mackenzie and Paige greet Chloe's return with hugs. Abby asks Chloe how she thinks she did; Chloe thinks "good." End of conversation. Chloe tells the camera that she feels neglected, when compared to Abby's treatment of Maddie. Jill asks Abby what color the shoes should be for the group number. Abby is incredulous that Jill has to ask what color shoes go with black socks. Christi explains that there is costume mayhem everywhere in the dressing room (as usual.) Abby is annoyed at Leslie trying to instruct Payton. Leslie tries to hurry the team out, but Holly does not wish to rush things. Abby sides with Holly, and says it's her name on this piece. Leslie and Christi get upset at the idea that it's just Abby's name, and not their daughters' names. Christi destroys her daughter Chloe, according to what Abby directly tells Chloe; and a fight erupts between Abby and Christi. Their group number starts, girls in school uniforms, bare midriffs. Payton sticks a "Kick Me" sign on Maddie's back. Abby is cringing, since Maddie's pigtails swing down her back, and Payton put the sign too high; Abby is left wondering if the sign won't be merely obscured frequently, but knocked off by Maddie's swishing hair. Jill usually likes their group numbers, but all she noticed this time was Payton being a twelve foot tall giant who couldn't dance well. In the dressing room, Leslie and Payton celebrate being better than Kendall, and how they're getting a spot on the team. Abby enters and yells at Payton for misplacing the "Kick Me" sign. Leslie blames Melissa for not having "ponytails" up high. Abby further says she thinks Payton danced okay, but points to some mistakes. Payton volunteers that she thought she danced better than most of the people in the group. Abby thinks Payton is being cocky. But Payton is sticking to her story. Abby is appalled, and wonders how Payton could even watch the others' dancing. Further, Abby says the girls have a camaraderie, and they should not critique each other. Leslie wants to know why Abby is only critiquing Payton's performance. Abby sarcastically responds that Payton already criticized them for her. Abby explains to the camera that it is not Payton's role to belittle her teammates; that's Abby's job. Abby is nervous for awards. Maddie's name is called for 1st in junior solo division. Abby explains she thought Maddie was the best thing there; but Chloe has failed to even place. The trio fails to win, and Christi looks disgusted. Kelly confesses she was relieved that the trio failed without Paige. The group dance also fails to win its overall category. Back in the dressing room, Abby is puzzled why the group didn't win, even with the problems she noticed. Abby tells Chloe of her disappointment with her. Christi complains that Chloe has been given a hard time during her week at top of pyramid, unlike how Abby treats Maddie. Abby talks to Payton, and wonders how a group that kept winning and winning and winning lost when Payton joined the team. Abby is unsure if Payton will dance again, but mostly because of what she had said in the dressing room. The moms start to fight with Leslie over Payton, and Payton finally starts to cry. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Chloe **Maddie, Mackenzie **Paige, Nia, Kendall, Payton Video Gallery References Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Payton Is In Category:Trios Category:Chloe Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:No Duets Category:Contemporary Category:Musical Theater Category:Lyrical Category:Hollywood Vibe Category:St. Louis Category:Missouri